The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 23
Gruffi we were worried sick about you Geppetto we thought you might have been dead Cubbi yes sir but now we need to escape Geppetto escape its no use Cubbi ive tried everything even building a raft Pinocchio a raft thats it well build a raft and when the whale opens his mouth Geppetto no no listen son now he only opens his mouth when hes eating than everything goes in and nothing comes out Zummi thats terrible oh well since were here we might as well make ourselves at home so whats for supper Geppetto fish Zummi good thing he swallowed them now we have plenty fix for supper come on we ll make a fire and we ll cook some fish Pinocchio a fire thats it Geppetto yes and then we ll eat again Pinocchio a great big fire with alots of smoke Geppetto smoke oh yeah sure one smoke fish will sure taste good they break chairs Geppetto no Pinocchio not the chair Pinocchio hurry father more wood they break it Geppetto but what we ll we sit on Pinocchio we wont need it were getting out Geppetto getting out but how Pinocchio we ll make him sneeze Geppetto make him sneeze oh that will make him mad Gruffi clever idea but then he ll kill us smoke suddenly raises out of Monstros blow hole and it goes to his nostrals as he smells it his mouth starts to open Jiminy Cricket well its about time he paddles with his umbrella ready to go in and Monstro makes a big sneeze Grammi hurry everyone climb aboard Geppetto we ll never get by those teeth Pinocchio yes we will Gruffi quick hurry Jiminy Cricket hey where you going wait for me Gruffi hold on tight and Monstro finally sneezes them out Jiminy Cricket gesundheit Cubbi were out but suddenly Monstro notices that there is too much smoke coming out his mouth and rences it in the water Sunni oh no were going back in faster faster its no use here it goes and he sneezes them the other way Pinocchio we made it suddenly Monstro is angry and he chases them Geppetto look now he is mad Gruffi and hes gonna kill us Geppetto i told you he would be furious and Monstro chases them across the sea and a big wave comes knocking them in the water Tummi where did he go Zummi is he gone Gruffi ah oh look suddenly Monstro emerges from the waves again and roars Grammi look out and his tail fin creates a title wave Geppetto hes trying to get us paddle son lets go back Pinocchio jump father jump and they splash into the sea destroying the raft Pinocchio father father Gepetto swim for shore Pinocchio swim for shore Pinocchio father hang on Geppetto save yourself Pinocchio dont mind me son they dive in and save Geppetto Tummi oh no look Monstro jumps out at them but crashes into a rock and everybody is washed ashore Gruffi is everybody okay Jiminy Cricket Pinocchio Pinocchio he suddenly sees Pinocchio laying in the shallow water lifeless everybody come look Tummi what is it Jiminy oh no Pinocchio Monstro killed him Geppetto quick lets get him home Geppetto grabs Pinocchio and carrys him home safely Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof